


Walking on Cold Thin Ice

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Chewie is a horse...of course, Cunnilingus, Dark Kylo Ren, F/M, Knight Ben Solo, Knotting, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Nod to GoT, Non-Con Heat, Pregnancy/Birth, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wake up to sex, porn for the sake of porn, talk of breeding, the huntsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: COMPLETE!! Rey is a Princess of the Kingdom of Endor. Her whole life she always had her shining Knight to protect her. That was until she presented as Omega and the Alpha Knight was sent away.Years later just weeks before her eighteenth name day, Rey is coming into heat and being forced to marry. Running away seems like the only salvation.Into the Starkiller Wood she goes and is saved by a brave Huntsman...Or maybe he is one of the dark creatures that she had been warned about her entire life.





	1. One

**AN: Ok...I know. I shouldn't be starting something new, but this is very short and I almost have all of it written. This is helping with my writer's block.**

 

**This was inspired by the song[Lily by Alan Walker](https://youtu.be/8MCk8LG1BJs). **

* * *

 

** One **

 

    Rey sighed as she looked out over the Kingdom of Endor from her tower window. The mountains to the north, village to the east, farmlands to the west, and then the forbidden woods to the south. She could see all of it from her rooms in the tallest part of the castle, but she would never feel the chill of the snow-covered peaks of the Hoth range or smell the rich earth after harvest in Naboo. Rey would never see the bustling market of the village of Takodana and the mysteries of the dark Starkiller forest would remain just that...a mystery.

 

She was a Princess...and was ordered never to leave the safety of the castle walls.

 

When Rey was younger, just a small girl with three buns tied down the back of her head and spending more time climbing trees than learning manners of a lady, she had more freedoms.

 

Her guard was ever looming, a clan for seven Knights that followed her everywhere and made sure she didn’t cross the stone wall that surrounded the castle keep. Many Knights came and went from her guard, but there was always the First Knight, there was always Sir Benjamin Solo.

 

Rey remembered him fondly. His armor was fashioned from the clearest steel, so polished that she could see her reflection in his breastplate. She never knew what he looked like; his helm always in place and visor down over his face. It was only the deep tenor of his voice that she remembered of the gallant Knight from the distant lands of Chandrila.

 

He would often take her up on the wall so that she could peek over into the Kingdom that would one day be hers. She loved watching the villagers go about their days or just sit to witness a storm form over the mountains, staying out long enough that the rain would chase them in. Ben vowed to protect her against any foe, be it a mouse or a dragon.

 

They were up on the wall one night, and Rey mused about what was beyond the forbidden woods.

 

“More woods, I presume,” the Knight answered from behind his helm.

 

Rey looked up at her protector. “What’s it like out there? Beyond the wall?”

 

He sighed and leaned up against the stone turrets, “The village is crowded and smells of people in desperate need of a bath. In the farmlands, you would never think there could be so much green is all of the earth. The mountains are harsh, cold, and unforgiving.”

 

“And the wood?”

 

Ben smiled from behind his visor. Princess Rey was a curious little thing, always asking questions and wanting to know why and how things worked. For as long as he could remember, his charge would spend hours in the library reading any book she could get her little fingers on and even those that he had to reach for her.

 

“Would you take me there?”

 

“Where, Little Princess? To the wood?”

 

Rey smiled and nodded, “It could be just the two of us. Be our little secret adventure.”

 

“The dark wood is very dangerous, Little Princess.”

 

“But you are a brave and strong Knight. Surely you can protect me.”

 

Ben did not touch the Princess unless it concerned her safety, so when he reached for her, gripping her shoulders, Rey sucked in a breath in surprise. “You must never go there, Rey.”

 

“But...” she tried to protest.

 

“There are creatures out there, Little Princess. Creatures out in the dark that will not hesitate to eat you up.”

 

This close, Rey could see through the visor, and his dark eyes were pleading with her. The woods to the south even scared her brave Knight, so she nodded, “Yes, Sir Solo. I promise.”

 

But then one day something happened...something changed. Rey’s mother called it her flower, her father told the council that the Princess finally presented. Both of these things meant nothing to Rey, and she cried for her favorite Knight, but he was barred away. 

 

The worst was yet upon her and something her mother called a Heat came. Rey was mad with something...a burning set within her and nothing, not water, not wine, could quench her thirst. She cried for days on end, clawed at her chamber door since she was locked within.

 

For reasons she did not understand, she could smell something on the other side of her door that she craved. It smelt like the sweetest cakes and the most savory roast. Her mouth watered for it and juices dripped down her thighs for it.

 

Out in the hall, Ben paced, his armor felt tight and his throat burned. He heard his Princess crying from within, and he was powerless to provide her any comfort. His little charge had presented, she was Omega, and she was in heat begging for something she did not know. A girl only of thirteen years, his heart ached to at least tell her how to find some relief.

 

Ben knew his time was short. The King and Queen would never allow an Alpha such as himself remain close to the Princess after she presents. He would never hurt Rey...he had grown rather...fond of her over the years. His final cross was when the King came to check on his daughter and Ben hiss at him.

 

The heat lasted four days.

 

Rey slept for three more after that and when she woke the men in silver armor were replaced with handmaidens in flowing and pale dresses. Rey was no longer allowed to climb the pecan tree in the courtyard or lie out in the sweet grass on the south side of the castle. She was taught dances and paraded for all the Lords in the Kingdom.

 

When Rey asked her mother and father why her life must change, she was told that she was something rare and beautiful, she was like the brightest star in the sky, one in a million.

 

Their Princess was an Omega.

 

Years passed, and Rey was about to come of age which meant that her father would soon be finding her a husband...or a mate as it was called within Rey’s new designation.

 

Mating...

 

The Queen took her daughter aside one evening and explained not only the duties of a wife to her husband but also an Omega to her Alpha. There was speak of glands and pheromones, cocks and knots. Rey didn’t want anything to do with any of it. She just wanted to go back to running around with her hem caked in dirt and her shining Knight watching over her.

 

Along with all the Lords that she was presented to, Rey also had the pleasure of meeting all of their sons. It was not just the noble-born, but all unmated Alphas in the land were invited to the castle. Great balls were held, Rey would dance until her feet swelled, and Alphas would sniff at her, and some of the older and braver ones would coo disgusting things into her ear as they took turns with her about the room.

 

Five Alphas were selected to continue courtship with Rey, and she would take tea with them or sit beside fireplaces with her ladies as chaperones and talk about all the things the men were allowed to do. While she didn’t care for the men themselves, Rey loved their stories of lands that she would never travel to.

 

The boy, he was only a year older than herself, that Rey favored the most was a commoner, a farmer’s son. He didn’t just speak of the lands his family owned, or what title he would inherit, Poe talked about crop rotation, how to birth sheep, and his beloved mare BeeBee.

 

Her father disapproved of Poe, even though her parents maintained their promise to allow Rey to pick her own mate. She was reminded that her husband would be King one day, and some times, sacrifices of the heart had to be made for her position.

 

They much preferred his Lordship Armi Hux from the land of Arkanis. His family won their lands through victories in battle. He would bring much wealth to the royal family, and the King reminded his daughter that money and power were necessary to the survival of their rule.

 

So it was on a dark evening, just a fortnight before Rey’s eighteenth name day that Hux made her a proposal of marriage. He did not do it quietly, or privately, the Lord made the offer at the dinner table, with other Lords and Ladies in attendance.

 

The King toasted to the happy couple before Rey could even answer. Her father shook hands with Hux’s father, meetings were set to agree on what each of them were going to bring to the marriage.

 

“Congratulations, my dear,” the Queen spoke as she came to stand beside her daughter.

 

Rey took another drink from her goblet, tears welling in her eyes and her mother spoke again, “Do not fret, daughter. Lord Hux may not be the strongest or most handsome, but he is a decent man, and his wealth will bring stability to the Kingdom for many years to come. I’m sure in time you will grow some affection for him.”

 

But Rey didn’t want to have to grow affection, she wanted to at least like her intended before they marry and there was hardly anything to find appealing about Armi Hux. While he had not been as brazen as some of the other Alphas, he was not quiet about the assumption that she would one day be his.

 

While she found many of his words kind, Rey did not care to know that Lord Hux felt honored to assist the Princess through her next heat. Since she presented, there was one other heat just over a year ago, and this time Rey was learned of how to still some of the pain.

 

Always being an avid reader, Rey obtained books on the designations and studied what it was to be Omega. While she knew that what her body craved was an Alpha, her fingers kept some of the discomforts at bay while still maintaining her maidenhead.

She couldn’t imagine anyone seeing her in the crazed state that was brought on by heat. Rey never trusted herself with anyone, once her flower had come, she donned her own mask. The only one that she had ever emotionally fallen apart around, the only one who saw her heart behind the titles and expectations of a Princess was her Knight.

 

But she was so young, and that was so long ago...

 

The wine flowed freely that night, and Lord Hux walked the Princess to her room. With drink glazed eyes, he stumbled before finding some footing with his arm pressed up to the stone arch that led into her chambers.

 

“You look ravishing tonight, Princess,” he slurred.

 

“Thank you, m’lord.”

 

Hux let his bright and piercing eyes roam over her body before he leaned in. Rey thought he was going to kiss her on the cheek, but the wine made him more forward and his nose brushed across the gland just under her jaw as he took in a long breath.

 

“It won’t be long now, your Grace,” Hux purred just as he licked at her gland.

 

Rey gasped in offense and stepped back out of his reach, “We are not wed yet, and you assume to touch me in such an intimate manner...”

 

During her reading, Rey learned how sensitive glands could be, remembering how they swelled during her heats and that her rooms had to be aired out for days after due to the lingering pheromones.

 

There was a sparkle in Hux’s eyes that made Rey uneasy, and he only offered a lazy smile for his digression, “Apologies, Princess. It won’t happen again until after we are wed.” Leaning into her again, he took in more of her scent, “Then I will rip your gland to shreds to mark you as mine.”

 

Her gaze narrowed, and her lips set into a thin line as she slid behind the door of her chambers with little more than a curt nod to dismiss her betrothed for the evening.

 

The next morning she woke with a burning in her throat and she ordered a dish of tea to help soothe it, thinking that perhaps she indulged too much the prior night.

 

As the day wore on, she knew that it was not just a sickness, and at this point, Rey would have welcomed a fever over the alternative. During the evening meal, Hux was sitting next to the King as Rey sat across the table with her mother.

 

“Perhaps we could move the wedding up,” Hux announced to the room.

 

“Why ever for?” Rey choked out while downing more wine to cool her body down.

 

Chewing and swallowing his boiled potato, Hux patted his lips with his napkin before looking at her with the same glint in his eyes, “Because you are coming into heat and I would hate to have you suffer through another one by yourself.”

 

That bastard, Rey thought. All this time she had been spending with Alphas, and then Hux licking at her glad must have spurred on a heat. She knew what was coming, but she also hoped for a long courtship and maybe time to convince her father that Hux was not the man for her.

 

So she coolly took another drink, “I have gone through them alone before and don’t see why one more would hurt anyone.”

 

“It would hurt you,” the Queen said, laying her hand on her daughter’s hand. The entire castle heard the Princess’ screams during heats. For days after, every servant would look at their future Queen with sympathy.

 

The King watched at the worried look on his wife’s face and then turned back to Hux. “You are a good man to worry about our Rey, and I couldn’t agree more with your proposal.” He already knew that his daughter was going to protest, so he held up his hand, “Lord Hux and the Princess will be wed tomorrow at midday.”

 

Rey pushed back her chair with an ear piercing sound of wood against stone. Holding her father’s gaze, she drained her wine and slammed the goblet down on the table before turning and making haste to her rooms.

 

She ignored anyone’s attempts to come comfort her. The door remained locked, and eventually, her mother and her maids surrendered to Rey’s stubbornness and retired to their chambers for the night.

 

What no one was witness to was that the Princess was preparing. She changed into a less cumbersome dress, forgoing heavy petticoats and her constricting corsets. The cotton dressing gown and thicker stocking would keep her warm in the night air.

 

Once the castle became quiet, Rey donned her dark red cloak and slipped out of her rooms, tip-toeing down the stone halls with the stealth she used when sneaking up on her Knights.

 

First, she went to her father’s council chambers, pulling a bag of gold coins from his desk, where she knew it would be. Then she went to the kitchens and wrapped a split of bread and cheese into a cloth before slipping out of the servant's entrance.

 

Rey knew every nook and cranny of the castle...she also knew every way in and out, much to Sir Solo’s dismay in the past when she would attempt to run away.

 

There was one time when she was six, and her father refused to acquire a pony for her. Then when she was twelve, and she was kept in the castle as the rest of the family attended the wedding of her dear cousin Rose. Each time her Knight would find her and bring her back.

 

But this time it would be different. Sir Solo was not around to watch her or to lift her into his strong arms and carry her back to her chambers, making sure that she was tucked into her large bed, and safe for another night.

 

A dank corridor where the firewood was delivered through was the only thing separating Rey from a lifetime of suffering with Lord Hux and her freedom. So with a deep breath, Rey ducked into the narrow hole in the stone wall.

 

Still, under cover of the corridor, Rey paused. Before her sat the Starkiller Wood, aptly named since the canopy was so dense that once one was inside the forest, the trees would blot out even the brightest stars. Her Knight’s words from eons ago echoed in her ears. She promised that she would never step foot in the forbidden forest, but as she looked over her shoulder at another form of danger that rested inside the castle walls, Rey knew that she had to break that vow.

 

Plus, Ben had abounded her. He left her guard, left the castle without even saying good-bye. Rey no longer owed him any loyalties.

 

So she put up her red hood and slid into the darkness of Starkiller Wood.

 

Just as the stories foretold, the starlight was blotted out with the tall pines and oaks. Rey followed a path for a long time but didn’t know how much passed as she could not see the moon move in the sky.

 

She was deep in the forest as her eyelids started to become heavy. Deciding that she was far enough in to get a few hours of sleep and still be able to make more headway before it was discovered that she was missing, Rey walked off the path and found a large oak to sit under.

 

Her heat was still coming, and Rey hoped to find a cave or abandoned hunting cabin to ride out the worst of it before continuing on her journey. But for now, she leaned her back up against the thick trunk of the tree and wrapped her cloak around her knees that were drawn up to her chest.

 

“Only for a little while,” she whispered to herself as her eyelids again fell.

* * *

**Leave me some love and I will see about posting the next chapter shortly.**

 

**::over here waiting for my muse/love/beta to come yell at me::**

 


	2. Two

**Because I've caught the writing bug again.**

* * *

 

 

**Two**

 

It was a sharp howl that woke her seconds, minutes, hours, later. Rey gasped and looked around to get her bearings and remembered that she was in the south woods and not the comfort of her chambers. The forest was deafeningly quiet, and then it came again...the distinct howl of a Snoke Wolf.

 

There were legends about the Snoke Wolves…that they were large as a horse and many a hunter have lost their lives to the sharp claws and teeth of the primitive hound. They roamed the Starkiller Wood for centuries, and with no natural predators, their numbers were rumored to be staggering.

 

Rey could hear her heartbeat racing in her ears as she tried to calm her breath and listen to the sounds in the forest. Another howl and this time it was closer. They were coming towards her and Rey knew that if she didn’t run that she would just become another soul to fall to a Snoke.

 

So she ran. The bundle of bread and cheese forgotten under the tree, she gathered her skirts and held her hand over the bag of coin that was tied to her waist. Everything was so dark, and she had no idea which way the path was, Rey just knew that she had to go in the direction that would lead her away from the wolves.

 

Over fallen trees, around large rocks, down slopes, and even across a shallow creek, she went. The forest seemed to be closing in on her just as the wolves were. Brambles and vines pulled at her skirts and stockings.

 

Another howl, this one right behind her and Rey screamed.

 

This was exactly why Ben made her vow to stay out of the woods. These are the creatures that waited in the dark. They would surely eat her up just as her Knight once warned.

 

She was scared...she was all alone...and Rey knew that on this night she was going to die.

 

Tears clouded her already strained vision, and an oak root caught the toe of her simple boots and she fell forward into the soft earth of Starkiller. Rey heard a snarl and she turned, scampering away on her backside before getting to her feet again.

 

Leaves rustled all around her; she was surrounded. The wolves were chirping to each other, giving orders to go in for the kill. Rey ran harder, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to see if the golden glowing eyes of the Snoke Wolves would give away their location.

 

Rounding another large oak Rey didn’t notice the thick bramble at its base and stepped directly into it. The large thorns took root in the wool of her dress and held firm. The only chance she had of escape was to remove her dress and try to go on in just her dressing gown.

 

Before she could even pull at the ties of the dress, there were growls from all around her, and Rey knew that she was trapped and would have to accept her fate. Closing her eyes, she started to pray to the Maker for mercy, a quick death, and salvation in the beyond for her betrayal towards her family.

 

But the teeth and claws never came and all around her she just heard yelps and whines of the creatures. Sounds of large beings shuffling around in the undergrowth came from the left then the right and Rey wondered if the King’s Guard found her and were fighting off the wolves.

 

Having been given time, Rey tried to extract herself from the bramble by pulling at her skirts to work the thorns from the material. She hissed in pain as the bush cut into her legs and she knew that the stockings would be ruined and she would need to address her wounds if she made it out of this alive.

 

All too soon the forest was once again too quiet, and Rey stopped her efforts to ascertain who was coming for her. Be it wolves, her father’s guard, or something far worse, the Princess was prepared for it.

 

When a large hand came from behind her and covered her mouth, Rey startled and let out a muffled scream into heated leather. Twisting her body, Rey could only see a dark figure, tall and wide and then there was the dulled shine of a dagger.

 

This only made Rey scream again as her eyes went wide and she tried to see the face of her attacker or her savior...she was unsure at the given time.

 

But the knife came down and tore through her dress, leaving the muted green fabric in the mass of thorns and the man leaned down, “Don’t scream. The noise and your blood will attract another pack, and we need to get out of here.”

 

Rey could only nod as the man’s hand dropped from her mouth and then his long arm reached around her waist and lifted her quickly from the thorns. Being drawn into his chest, Rey could smell the efforts of his battle with the wolves, but also there was something earthy and warm, yet sweet about his scent.

 

His chest heaved under the leathers of his vest and Rey could only assume he was some sort of huntsman who resides in the forest, but then something like a snort came from his nose before he spoke, “We need to move.”

 

No knowing if she should trust the stranger, Rey hesitated for just a moment but he had saved her life, and he was also her best chance at getting out of the woods and again seeing the light of day. So she picked up what was left of her skirt and went after his large, dark, and retreating form.

 

They walked for a while in silence before his deep tone sounded, “What is a little thing like you doing out in the wood at night?”

 

“I got lost...” she tried to start.

 

“There is no need to lie. It’s just us...”

 

Her breath caught, “Fine. If you must know, I’m running away from my problems.”

 

They were walking side by side now, and he cut his gaze to her, his dark eyes trailed over her body, “And what problems would a lady like you have that causes you to do something as foolish as to enter Starkiller?”

 

Rey bit at her lip and shifted her eyes up to return his gaze, but before she could answer a smirk came to his lips, “Ah, I see.”

 

Now she scoffed but couldn’t deny there was something familiar about his teasing tone, “You see what?”

 

“So is he fat, ugly, or old?”

 

He had pegged her correctly, and now Rey narrowed her eyes at him in thought. Hux was none of those things. He was perhaps seven or eight years older than herself, more on the slender side and some in her circle found him handsome...so what was it about Hux that drove her to what would appear a suicide errand.

 

“He is none of those things...I...” She shuddered.

 

“You what?” The huntsman asked.

 

She looked up at him again, “I don’t love him.”

 

Now the man laughed, apparently not caring if another pack of Snokes heard them. Rey huffed and started to stomp off ahead of him. “Well it is very ungentlemanly of you to make fun of me, after such an ordeal,” she chastised, but his chuckles continued. “I wouldn’t suppose there are ladies lining up at your door offering their undying devotion...surely not with an attitude like that.”

 

“This way m’lasy and I am not,” his voice cut. 

 

Rey rounded on him, “What?”

 

His dark figure was a few paces from her, and he held out his hand. “My very lonely door is this way...” the girl took a few stubborn steps towards him and attempted to pass by without a word, but he gripped her upper arm, hunching over so that his face was just inches from hers that upturned in surprise, “And I’m no gentleman.”

 

Her breath shuddered, and his nostrils flared before he released her, and they both started walking again.

 

More steps in silence. “What’s your name, Huntsman?”

 

“Ren,” he offered. “And yours m’lady?”

 

Biting her lips again, Rey wasn’t sure she should give her real name, but for some reason, some foolish reason, she trusted the man who saved her, “Lady Rey.”

 

“You share a name with our Princess,” he observed.

 

“Yes,” Rey’s body heated with her upcoming lie. “My parents named me after her.”

 

Ren snorted again, “Then you must be rather young as the Princess has not yet reached her eighteenth year.”

 

“I suppose you are right,” was all she offered in reply.

 

There was another long pause, and then Rey asked, “Not that I am ungrateful, but what are you doing way out here?”

 

“I guess I too was running from my problems, but it appears that they have chosen to find me still,” Ren answered solemnly.

 

Rey meant to ask more, but Ren rounded a large pine tree and spoke, “My cabin is just up ahead...you should be safe...from the wolves for the night.”

 

In another hundred paces, there was a low laying clearing with a small stone home in the middle. Rey could hear water and assumed that a creek ran nearby, but what excited her the most was the low light of a fire burning on the inside of the cabin.

 

The heavy wooden door swung open and the hearth so enticed the girl that she missed the smirk that crossed the huntsman’s face. The poor little lamb...so unaware of the slaughter.

 

As she pulled back her red hood and warmed her hands by the fire, Ren moved his hand up the door and slid the iron bolt to lock the only exit to the home. Having to reach above his head, the huntsman knew that there was no way Rey could pull it down to free herself.

 

This was not planned, he was satisfied living his days out in solitude, but when he had gone to investigate the Omega scent that he caught on a breeze, Ren was not expecting to find his Princess. He wouldn’t mistake her for any other, even if she were trying to play at being a common lady.

 

Her scent had changed some but also remained the same. The Knight left her service when she just passed her thirteenth year and just like her body, her pheromones had too matured. Somehow Rey embodied everything that used to bring her joy, sweet grass and rose with a hint of oncoming rain and sunshine. She was an enigma and a contradiction all at once.

 

That night, when her first heat came was his undoing. Over his years of service, the man he used to be, came to love Rey. At that time she was just a child, so it was a brotherly type of love, but when his Alpha scented her Omega...there was no turning back, and the Knight had challenged the King in the hall right outside of the Princess’ chambers.

 

The First Knight was thrown from the castle, but it was too late. Being so close to an Omega in heat threw his rut and Ben fought, bit, hissed, and killed to get back to her. After he came to his scenes days later, he was thankful for the King’s Guard for locking him up because if he had made his way to sweet Rey, she would have died at his hand...at his knot.

 

He was twenty and nine at the time, and she still just a wee thing.

 

But now...yes now she was a woman, so sweet and ripe, and...he inhaled...just on the cusp of a heat.

 

It was as if the Maker was smiling down upon him, finally giving him what was rightfully his after all this time.

 

Ben left his home at the age of sixteen. The only son and heir to the Organa fortune, he left that behind and forfeited his inheritance to become a Knight. On the eve of the Princess’ birth, he pledged his life and loyalty to the babe that had not even yet drawn breath.

 

Years of training and some natural talent for leading made Ben the First Knight by the time the Princess turned three. But he was there for it all; when she took her first steps, her first word, which in perfect Rey fashion was ‘no’. He stood by during her christening and was steadfast during her first sweating sickness. When she fell, he told her to get back up, when she triumphed he would bow and congratulate her. He listened to her gush about her first crush, a stable boy, and then stroked her hair when the King told her that stable boys were not suitable for Princesses.

 

And then she was gone. Right when she blossomed. The King did not offer to return Ben’s title or lands, just paid the Knights wage and locked him out of the castle keep. In that moment Ben knew the Princess would never be allowed out of those walls again and that he would never be allowed back in.

 

So he went to the one place that Rey promised him that she would never go. It was the only way to keep her safe. Her scent was ingrained into his taste buds; her helpless cries from the pains of her first heat echoed in all of his dreams. Ben knew that he needed to stay away from the Princess, so he became something else.

 

He became Kylo Ren.

* * *

**AN: I have up to chapter Four written and edited. I upped the chapter count to Six because I think it will take two more to wrap this up.**

**I hope you enjoy what goes on in the trash can that is my mind. Leave me some love...it's like crack.**

 


	3. Three

**Three**

 

The cabin was so warm, and now that she had a chance to breathe, Rey’s overheated blood suddenly ran cold. That scent...his scent coated her tongue and made her knees weak.

 

 _Alpha_.

 

Trying not to raise any alarms, Rey turned her head slowly away from the hearth to look at the man on the other side of the one-roomed home. He was moving towards a handmade table while peeling off his gloves and then unfastening his cloak.

 

His dark eyes trained on her, and the smirk was back, “So you have caught on little Omega.”

 

Her lips popped open, “But how...”

 

“Do you think that I just happened to be in that particular part of the wood at this hour?”

 

“I...” Rey stammered.

 

“No...” the smirk was noted in his tone. “I could scent you for miles, and now that you are here...” he walked closer while taking in a deep inhale, “Maker, you smell delicious.”

 

A shiver ran down Rey’s spine, and she was fixed in her spot, but her eyes followed the Huntsman across the room as he came nearer still. She had to admit that he also smelled good, and since she was once more in close quarters with an Alpha, her heat was starting to boil.

 

She wasn’t ignorant of what happened between an Alpha and an Omega during a heat, but she also expected this to happen for the first time with her husband, but then she also shivered thinking about the man that awaited her hand back at the castle. Rey’s pulse raced, and her breaths picked up, “What are you going to do to me?”

 

The Huntsman’s chuckle was deep and rattled her bones, “Nothing that you won’t be begging for once your heat is in full cycle.”

 

Rey wrapped her red cloak further around her body and back-stepped away from the Alpha that was now stalking towards her. “Stay back!” She warned. “You will not lay a hand on me,” with a straightened posture, Rey held up her chin as if giving a royal command. “You will leave this cabin and allow me the decency to manage this heat alone.”

 

“So bossy,” the chuckle was still in his voice. “You would order me out of my own home after I so graciously saved your life?”

 

This made her bristle. “I am thankful that you warded off the wolves, but I also assumed your intentions were noble.”

 

Now he was right upon her, and they were both helpless but to take in a deep inhale of each other’s scents, but he just reached out, and a thrill rushed through him when he saw her jump in surprise. “Any nobility was stripped from me long ago.”

 

He was so close that Rey had to lift her face to continue her gaze upon his face. He wasn’t classically handsome, but also not unbecoming. His head was proportion to his massive frame, but his features were sharp. High cheekbones and a prominent nose cast shadows across his pale skin that was dotted with beauty marks.

 

Not realizing that she stopped breathing when he leaned in over her, Rey now gasped when he came away from her with an iron poker that he then used to shift the logs in the fireplace.

 

Her eyes bore into the side of the Huntsman’s face for a long moment as he stoked the fire. Rey had not moved, and he leaned over her once more the replace the poker, “You should eat something. An Omega in heat needs her strength for what’s to come.”

 

With that, he walked away from her and moved back to the table where his gloves rested. Pulling a knife from a holster on his hip, Ren cut off a piece of salted venison, a hunk of cheese, and picked up a bright red apple. Setting the silver plate at the edge of the table he refused to bring the food to her...the Omega must come to him. So next he picked up a horn-made mug and dipped it in a barrel before placing the cup on the table as well.

 

He took out another cup but filled his with ale instead of water and sat down at the opposite side of the table before propping his booted feet up on the wooden surface.

 

Now he would wait...

There was a stalemate. Rey’s feet were anchored to the wide plank wood floorboards, and Ren remained in his seat, smirking behind the rim of his cup. “Come Omega...let your Alpha take care of you.”

 

“You’re not my...” but her voice was taken from her. It wasn’t quite a command, but Rey felt as if she was being pulled on by an invisible cord that was secured in her chest. Her mind fought her feet, but she moved all the same until Rey was seated in the chair across from him.

“Good girl,” Ren cooed. “Now eat.”

 

She picked at the venison and cautiously eyed the apple before Ren reached across the table to take the red fruit into his hand. Pulling the knife from the belt at his hip again, the Huntsman cut into the apple, its juices running into his palm and dripping between his fingers.

 

Still holding the blade in his right hand, he lifted a slice of the apple to his lips, enjoying the crunch between his teeth and the tartness on his tongue. He thought about the Omega sitting before him...she too would soon be ripe and slick would drip from her like sweet nectar. This time though an Alpha would be there to lap it up and coax more from her tender core.

 

Cutting another piece, Ren held it out for Rey, and she gingerly took between her fingers and then to her lips. “Drink,” he next insisted. “I shouldn’t have to remind you how much...fluids you will lose through your heat.”

 

A wolfish grin was upon his lips, and Rey couldn't help but notice how big they were. Part of her, most likely the Omega stirring with pheromones, wondered what that large mouth would feel like against her heated skin. This made her take notice of his other features.

 

His eyes were deep and dark. His hair long, with wild curls and pitch as night. Just like his lips, the Huntsman’s hands were large, his shoulders broad, and even though he was sitting, Rey knew that he towered over her. His scent was pure Alpha, mellow, and woody with something sharp but calming. Rey would be lying if she denied how it awoke her senses and soothed her burning glands as it swirled in the air around her.

 

Rey’s mind was at war with itself. The proper young Lady, heir to the throne, the girl who rarely put a silk covered foot out of step since she presented, who was promised to another man...another Alpha, was terrified of what her savior...no, her capture would do to her. But the side of herself that would be soon begging for a knot and screaming in agony if one was not given to her was excited, and slick was already gathering at the prospect of an Alpha finally being able to take care of her.

 

So she drank her water and then more when Ren refilled her cup and finished the food on her plate. The Huntsman’s eyes bore into her the entire time she ate, and the smirk stayed on his lips as he drained the second cup of ale.

 

Wiping her lips, Rey swallowed thickly, “Thank you again for your hospitality, Mr. Ren, but I would like to go now.”

 

He didn’t budge from his reclined position, “You aren’t going anywhere, little Omega.” His eyes roamed over her body, “Definitely not in your current condition. Trust me, sweetheart, you are safer in here with me than out there with _them_.”

 

“Doubt it,” Rey said under her breath as the glands at the back of her neck throbbed.

 

At the sound of the girl’s snide remark, Ren pushed away from the table only to reach down and pull at his heavy boots. They fell to the floor with loud thunks, and he could feel Rey’s eyes watching his every move. This made the left corner of his mouth pull up as he let his dark hair fall like a curtain around his pale face.

 

It was only when he stood up and rounded the table as he pulled the tanned leather vest over his shoulders that Rey took a hesitant step back and pulled her red cloak tighter around her body, “What are you doing?”

 

The vest was hung over the back of the chair that the Omega once occupied, and then he pulled the billowing tunic and from the waist of his smooth leather pants, giving her just a hint of a peek of what lies underneath the cream colored fabric. “Getting undressed, what does it look like I am doing little Omega?”

 

Rey scoffed while trying to not outwardly ogle him as more and more of his skin was exposed. “Are you deaf or just dense?” If politeness wasn’t getting her point across, then she would go with being brash, “You will not touch me, Huntsman.”

 

He smiled while pulling the tunic over his head, even more, satisfied to see the blush rise from Rey’s bosom to her cheeks. “I am an Alpha and will serve my Omega.” He was upon her now and moved a disheveled curl over her shoulder. “Your body...” Ren looked down at her heaving breasts, “will soon be screaming for me.”

 

The sound that came from within Rey would have been embarrassing in any other situation and part of the girl, the part that like the Alpha said, would be soon be demanding the touch, the cock, and the knot of an Alpha, that part of her almost made peace with her current plight.

This was the faction of herself that allowed her eyes to slide close and her chin to tilt up, exposing her neck to the Alpha, but all she felt was his warmth move around her and a slight chuckle from behind her. Opening her eyes and spinning around, she saw him walking towards the other side of the cabin.

 

“I told you, little Omega, not yet.”

 

He turned and continued to span the space until coming to sit down on what Rey now realized was a pallet of warm looking pelts and woolen blankets. Shifting on her feet, the Princess took another look around the cabin, “What are you doing then?”

 

“Going to bed,” he said as if it was apparent. “It’s late, and I have a feeling that I am going to need my strength over the next few days.”

 

She shivered and watched him pull back a blanket, “And where should I...”

 

Ren’s eyebrow rose almost in challenge before his eyes shifted slightly to his left at the empty space on the bed but chuckled when he saw her lip curl into a sneer. “Have it your way, m’lady,” his tone was playfully arrogant as he tossed a blanket onto the floor for her.

 

With a huff, she stomped across the room, picked up the blanket, moved to a chair by the fire and slumped down before pulling the wool material up under her chin. Hearing another soft chuckle from across the room, Rey just focused on the flames that danced in the hearth.

 

As her eyes started to drift, she may have pulled the blanket up to her face and nuzzled into the soothing and robust scent of Alpha.

* * *

**AN: Leave me some love. I need to write chapter Five today which consists of the part of smut that I like writing the least. It's hot in my head, I just have to get it down on paper.**

 


	4. Four

**AN: (Waves Jedi fingers) This is the smut you are looking for...**

 

**(Mind the tags and warning!!)**

 

* * *

 

**Four**

 

She woke slowly, first hearing the soft crackle of the fire, then feeling as if the flames were licking at her flesh. The blanket was kicked off of her in the night, and her dreams were laced with all the lewd things that an Alpha would do to an Omega in heat. She groaned from having been pulled from the sweet bliss of imagining hot hands roaming her body.

 

“I’ve got you, sweet Omega,” his tone was muffled by the folds of her skirt and cotton crinoline.

 

Rey’s eyes flew open as she tried to sit up, but she was halted by a large and warm hand spread over her chest. Looking down, she was even more shocked to see that her bodice had been unlaced and her small breasts were exposed to the low light. “What do you think you are doing?” She half accused, half gasped as her sight traveled lower to see thick black hair moving between her knees.

 

His head lifted just so his dark eyes gazed over the gathering of her skirt against her thighs. “Only what you were asking for,” and with his words also came his course fingers grazing over her oversensitive nipple.

 

She hissed at his movements and his speech, before slapping away his hand. “I told you to keep your hands off me,” Rey pushed at his shoulder with her foot while unwillingly arching her chest into his palm.

 

“You were moaning in your sleep, little Omega. Calling out for your Alpha to help you...”

 

“You aren’t my...that doesn’t mean...” but she sucked in another breath as his fingertips traced the rosy peaks of her breasts.

“You’re about to crest into your heat. I could smell you from across the room and needed to...” He dips his head back down and licks the inside of her thigh, “I needed to taste you.”

 

Now that his mouth was _there_ , Rey noticed that slick coated the inside of her legs. As his tongue continued the trail up towards her apex, she was helpless but to shift her hips forward, widening the space for him before her brain kicked back in, and Rey tried to snap her knees together.

 

“I don’t need you,” Rey said through gritted teeth.

 

Ren ran his hand down from her chest and over her abdomen to pull at the ties holding her skirt around her waist. “You will...”

 

He started to pull at the material of her dress, and Rey gripped the skirt with white knuckles trying to prevent him from removing the last stitch of her clothing that was covering her dignity. Ren grabbed both of her wrists in one of his large hands and held them to her chest as he yanked the dress the rest of the way down her legs before tossing the heap of fabric off to the side.

 

Her core was bare and glistening with light brown curls covering her mons. It may have been wrong, but Ren had imagined this very moment ever since he scented her during her first heat. At that time, she was so young, and he wanted to hope that he would have been so gentle with her, but now she was a woman, and she was _his_.

 

“What are you...” Rey started, trying to pull her hands free from his grip but then his mouth was there, and her eyes rolled back in her head.

 

He was devouring her like the apple he cut into just hours ago. His lips covered her entire slit, sucking at her juices, and probing at her entrance. Looking down her heaving body, Rey noted how large his eyes were...fathomless and dark, but they were alight with something primal.

 

The Huntsman didn’t only have large eyes, but also his pronounced nose nudged at her clit while his voluptuous lips sucked at her folds and his...his... “Your tongue is so big,” her voice came out somewhere between a whine and a protest.

 

“All the better to taste you with, little Omega.”

 

Somehow he was reaching places within her that not even her fingers could in past heats, and it was driving her mad. Rey knew this was wrong, that she shouldn’t be enjoying this, that she shouldn’t be moaning as her peak approached, but maybe...just maybe if she let the Alpha do this... and only this, maintaining her maidenhead for her future husband, this wouldn’t be so terrible.

 

So she gripped at his hair, pulling his mouth fully into her core as his tongue continued to hook within her.

 

Ren moved his right hand down to his breeches, palming his swollen cock through buckskin. Pulling at the leather cords and reaching into his pants, he freed himself and dragged the pad of his thumb through the large bead of pre-cum that gathered at his tip and spread it over the glands.

 

Rey’s body was burning, and she knew that soon she would need something more than his tongue. During past heats she would ball her fingers within herself, simulating a knot and holding it there until her body released.

 

“Please,” escaped her lips but she didn’t know what she was asking for...for him to stop or for him to never...ever stop.

 

This was all Ren needed, and he pulled his lips away from her core, smirking as she withered before him. He was rocking up onto his knees within seconds and running his hard, red, angry, yearning cock head against her slick coated core.

 

At first, Rey just moaned again at the sensations of something...anything rubbing against her clit and swollen lips, but then she felt a push, and she looked down. “You can’t...” her eyes went wide, and she clawed at his abdomen.

 

“This is what you need, little one...” Ren cooed down at her, attempting to soothe her, but knew he would take her regardless.

 

Before she could protest again, he pushed just the tip in, feeling the ridge of his glands catch on her textured walls and he groaned at how tight and warm she was. Ren’s hands gripped around her hips, knowing that he would leave bruises and not caring.

 

“Stop,” Rey whimpered. “You can’t do this to me...” Tears rolled down her temples and into her chestnut hair.

 

“But you need this,” Ren tried to reason, rocking just a few more millimeters into her.

 

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure for just a moment, and a groan echoed in her chest. “You can’t take my maidenhead. I am due to be married.”

 

“The same marriage you were running from when I met you it seems...”

 

Rey pushed against his hips with her hands, digging in her nails, “You will ruin me!”

 

The Huntsman leaned down over her, capturing her jaw in his steady hand, forcing her to look at him. “I will ruin you as I was ruined. Your heat is mine, your _cunt_ is mine.” He rolled his hips forward just slightly, “Your virtue is mine...you are _mine_!”

 

“Please...Alpha...” Rey whimpered, again not sure if it was for him to pull out of her and never touch her again or for him to just finish what he started.

 

They both cried out when he slammed through her barrier and bottomed out.

 

Rey forgot how to breathe.

 

Or maybe she no longer had constitution over her own body.

 

Ren wasn’t going to last. It had been a while since he laid with a woman and this woman...was gripping him like a vice made of molten velvet, was making beautiful sounds between cries of discomfort from the tight fit of his Alpha cock in her maiden cunt, and was breathtaking as her body became flush with her cresting orgasm.

 

His hands were everywhere all at once, cupping her throat and feeling her groans vibrate against his palm, upon her breasts, pinching and pulling at her peaks, at her hips, pulling her towards him or just holding her in place as they snapped together time and time again.

 

Her climax hit them both hard, Rey body arched off the chair she was perched upon as her core muscles clamped down and then fluttered, coaxing the Alpha in deeper, begging him to stay, to spill within her, to knot her and give her heat what it was craving.

 

But instead, the Huntsman pulls from within her, taking his slick and blood coated cock in hand and pumping it until thick ropes of pearlescent cum shot across her abdomen and chest. A feral growl rumbled in his chest as he squeezed his knot to keep it from filling.

 

Rey was crying again, this time not from being forced upon, but because the Alpha denied her. Her core was still trying to clamp around nothing, and her heat raged for a knot. What was worse was her capture, her abuser, her savior, was smearing his seed into her skin, across her breasts, and down to the glands at the cradle of her thighs. He even dipped his finger into the thick pool of his spend in her navel before rubbing it into the gland just under her jaw.

 

The Alpha scented her; she was covered, surrounded, immersed in his pheromones. Even if she wanted to continue to fight him, Ren was right and soon her body would be screaming for more, demanding him to coat her insides with his cum, pop his knot, and lock them together. She would pour her own pheromones and may even cause him to go into rut.

 

For the next few days, she was his, and as he continued to trail wet fingertips around her nipples and between the span of her narrow hips, Rey almost saw a kindness in his eyes. She had to have faith that the Alpha would care for her and take her through this heat and on the other side of it, she hoped that he would let her continue on her journey.

 

Once her skin started to become tight with the drying of his finish, Ren stood from his kneeling position and walked to the kitchen and worked at the pump handle. He set a basin of water on the table with a clean cloth, giving her the option to clean herself, before he picked up another apple and a cup of water and placed them both on the smaller table next to the chair Rey was still spread out on.

 

“You will be needing me again soon and I should get some rest,” he said matter of factly as he crawled back into his bed, nude as the day he was born, and swiftly closed his eyes and waited to hear her move around his home.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to get this up early this morning because while I got wonderful news from my new job...my old job is being a pain today so I needed some love.**

 

**You know what to do by now. :)**

 


	5. Five

**Five**

 

It seemed a lifetime ago the last time Ren woke so contently. He felt warmth, like the sun rising over the estate of his boyhood. The heat was surrounding him…encasing him, and it took most of his willpower to stifle the groan that wished to pass his lips.

 

Keeping his eyes closed and forging sleep, Ren let his thighs fall apart, making more room between his knees before he flexed his glutes just slightly in encouragement.

 

He knew…well hoped this would happen after giving Rey a taste of what an Alpha could do for her during her heat, but for now, he just wanted to savor the feeling. 

 

Only when he could no longer hide the great enjoyment he was experiencing under her efforts…he wasn’t even quite sure what she was doing, so he lifted his head and cracked open an eye.

 

Her mouth…yes, it was the warmth of her mouth that woke him so pleasantly.

 

“Good morrow,” he spoke with gravel in his voice after seeing the light coming in through the windows.

 

Rey jumped at his gruff tone, seemingly distracted by the work she was doing in his lap.

 

An hour ago, she woke to a stiff back and a burning deep in her belly. In vain, she tried to relieve it herself by shoving her fingering into her tender cunt, but it wouldn’t do. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the sleeping Alpha, his semi-hard cock resting heavily against his hip. 

 

Her mouth watered, and without a second thought, Rey was drawn across the room to kneel between his slightly parted legs. She studied his nude form for a long while, the cords of muscle under stretches of pale skin. He bore scars from past injuries, perhaps from battle and she wonders about his former life, the one he too had run from. 

 

But then the ache was back again, and she felt her belly clamp. Reaching out a hand, Rey shifted her gaze between his cock and his face, considering if she should wake him before touching him. Then she remembered being roused by his tongue and an overwhelming urge to taste him came over her.

 

First, she tested the feel of him with her fingers and was surprised at how soft his skin was and how it seemed to move with ease across the hardness just below the surface. Cupping his girth in her palm, Rey then lowered her head, parted her lips, and ran the flat of her tongue up the base of him, flicking away at the tip.

 

This caused him to stir just some and then groan, so she tired it again.

 

He became harder and larger under her care, and soon a pearl of liquid presented itself and this too she devoured like a woman possessed. It was salty but not unpleasant, and Rey found that she wanted more. So she held him upright, wondering how the girth even fit inside of her, before taking the head of his cock between her lips and hollowing her cheeks trying to draw more of the savory pearls from him.

 

Laving her tongue across the tip and continue to taste him is what truly brought him from slumber and his deep voice started her and made her come off him with a pop.

 

“Don’t stop, little Omega. You are so pleasing to your Alpha.”

 

This time Rey did not give a snarky remark about him not being _her_ Alpha. Instead, she just swallowed and then replaced her lips back around him.

 

Her gaze remained on him as she tested different motions, repeating those that made his eyes roll back or his breath to stutter. When curses fell from his lips, she did not blush like after hearing the drunken blacksmith go on about not having enough ale, but she was instead only spurred on.

 

“You’re doing so good,” he praised as she pulled her lips from around him to lick up and down the vein at the bottom of his cock. He may have even whimpered when she sucked at his knot.

 

When Rey placed him back in her mouth, she closed her eyes to savor his taste once more before she felt his hand thread into the hair at the back of her head. She heard him groan on her down stroke, and then she felt pressure.

 

Ren pulled her head deeper into his lap, and he only stopped when he felt her gag around his tip. She coughed with tears brimming in her eye as she came away from him and a mixture of his pre-cum and her spittle created beautiful strings that ran from her swollen lips to his cock.

 

“I want you to do that again,” he commanded.

 

Rey could only gulp down what was thickly coating her tongue before nodding and putting him back in her mouth. The Alpha pushed down on her head again, waiting until she gagged and then drove down more. The vibration from her vocal cords as she cried out in distress only made the Huntsman moan.

 

“Do you like your Alpha’s cock?” He asked when she was once more teary-eyed and panting for breath.

 

Rey only nodded.

 

“Do you need your Alpha’s cock?”

 

Rey whimpered and nodded again.

 

Ren smiled, “Come, and let me see how much you need it.”

 

She crawled up the pallet to the space next to him where his large hand was patting and groaned when that same hand moved up between her legs. His fingers toyed at her folds and came away drenched in slick.

 

“I am here to serve my Omega,” he said simply before taking his fingers into his mouth and cleaning them of her essence.

 

“Please, Alpha,” was all she could answer.

 

With a sly smile, Ren beckoned to his almost painfully erect cock, “It’s all yours...”

 

Rey’s eyes went wide as she looked from his appeasing expression, down his strong and spanning arm, to the part of him her body was indeed screaming for. “You said you would take care of me...” she whined.

 

“And I will, little Omega.” He reached down and gripped around his knot, stroking himself a few times, “Everything you need is right here...all you have to do is take it.”

 

Looking down at his cock again, Rey took in a shuddering breath, still trying to figure out how that was going to fit within her but her body yearned for it. “I don’t know how...” she said softly.

 

Releasing himself, Ren gripped her hips and lifted her until she was straddling his waist, but his hands were off Rey just as quickly. He wanted her to do this for herself, wanted her to _want_ this for herself.

 

With her hands splayed on his chest and her body frozen above him, Ren rolled his hips up to rub the base of his glands through her folds and across her clit. Her whole form shivered at the sensation, and his dark eyes bore into her, “Rey...take what you need.”

 

Reaching down, Rey wrapped her hand around his girth, right where his knot was and rubbed it against her clit a few more times before she positioned herself so that she could finally take him into her body.

 

Ren couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch the point where he was disappearing into her or marvel at the pained but relieved expression on her face. In the end, he kept his gaze on the Omega’s face and just let himself feel the velvet vice around his cock.

 

It took some time for her to sink down onto him all the way to the hilt, and he cooed words of encouragement to her through it all. When she whimpered with just the slightest discomfort from the stretch and unyielding feeling of fullness, he finally reached for her, cupping her face and wiping a tear with the pad of his thumb. “I know it hurts, little one, but this is what you need. I am doing this _for_ you...not _to_ you.”

 

“Alpha...” she whines.

 

“Shh, shh,” he said through full lips while gripping her hip with his free hand and rocking up into her. Before she could make any more protest, Ren’s thumb slid into her mouth, pulling at her bottom lip before she caught it between her teeth to ward off some of the pain from her core. “You are going to need to move now, Omega. Follow your instincts. Your body will tell you what you need to do.”

 

Rey’s head fell to the side, and then her hips went to work, lifting, rolling, shifting back to front as his cock strummed her insides with a perfect melody.

 

When she found her rhythm, Ren looked up at her flushed skin, pleasure parted lips, and lust lulled eyes, he admired how beautiful she had become. He could still see the girl he used to love in her button nose and the dusting of freckles across her rosy cheeks. As Rey started to spasm with her first orgasm, he saw just how lovely she could be and a crack formed in his cold and resentful heart.

 

After two more orgasms, one in which his thumb pressed and dragged over her sensitive clit until her nails pierced his chest and she screamed for mercy, Rey took her first knot with a surprised cry and then a satisfied whimper.

 

Ren could feel the swelling start, and so he dug his fingers into the soft flesh between her thighs and hips to hold her down as his knot filled. Not a second later, with gritted teeth and what felt like an explosion within his chest, Ren was coming, spilling his seed so deep within his little Omega that he wondered if she would ever be clean of him.

 

She collapsed onto his chest, and the slight tug of his knot just behind her pelvic bone made her core spasm anew. They both knew it wasn’t a genuine orgasm, only her body’s natural way of drawing his spend deeper into her womb.

 

“You’re a good girl...always such a good girl...” he cooed and stroked his massive hands over her damp hair and flushed skin of her back.

 

This is not how he wanted to have Rey...his little Princess. It was supposed to be different. He would have courted the lady as her brave Knight, the man who had stood at her side for her entire life and wished to remain there for the rest of their days.

 

Ren should have taken his Omega on their wedding night after their hands were tied together with silk ribbon and their lives were joined before the high priest and the entire court. He didn’t want to have to force this upon her, but he thanked the Maker for her botched engagement, her fierce independence and stubbornness that caused her to run into the Starkiller Wood just on the cusp of a heat.

 

As she slept on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her warm and meager body, Ren couldn’t help but wonder if that life was still possible, if he could yet have his Princess and their jilted happily ever after.

* * *

**AN: Leave me some love so I can wrap this sucker up.**

 

**I have another "one shot" rolling around in my head and I love that my Muse has just learned to roll with it...**

 


	6. Six

**AN: If you noticed, I upped the chapter count again. This is shorter, but it came to a good stopping point. There will be one more chapter after this one to wrap up this little story. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 

* * *

 

**Six**

 

Ren fucked his Omega in every manner possible, on every surface of his one-roomed cabin. He took her on the table after feeding her at midday. Licked at her cunt as she attempted to wash her body at the basin and pumped what seemed like pints of his seed deep within her womb. A part of him praying that a small piece of himself would take root there.

 

He loved covering her with his hulking form, lifting her lithe body into his arms, gripping his fingers upon the soft flesh of her rear, and gliding his cock into her slick drenched core as she cried into his neck and pulled at the hair at the base of his skull.

 

When he knotted her that time, Ren had staggered, only sitting when the backs of his knees hit his pallet of furs and blankets. He cradled Rey against his chest, running his hands up and down her spine, cooing and chirping affections as he licked at her neck and shoulders.

 

On the third day of her heat, when Ren was sure that Rey was securely under his control, that she was hypnotized by his pheromones, he unlatched the door and granted his Omega the freedom to venture outside.

 

As a reward for being such a good girl, begging for and taking his knot any time he gave it to her, and staying wrapped up the nest she created in his bed, Ren was allowing her to bathe in the creek that ran alongside his plot.

 

“I want you to wash up, and then I will feed you some supper,” Ren promised as he slid his hands over the thin cotton of her dressing gown. “But after that...” he spoke into the skin just behind her ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, and cum so deep in you, that a pup is sure to take.”

 

Rey sucked in a breath, not sure if it was from surprised horror or suppressed satisfaction at his desire to breed her. She knew why nature threw heats. She also knew that it was her duty as an Omega, her privilege as a mate to take on her Alpha’s pup, and that news of an heir would cause bells to ring and feasts to be planned, but that was expected with her husband, not some rogue Huntsman from the middle of Starkiller.

 

His chuckle brought Rey out of her stupor, and she followed him across the clearing to the clear water of a slow-moving creek. By this point, Rey felt anything but modest around the Alpha as he had put his mouth on each inch of her body over the past few days, so she stripped off her dressing gown and stepped into the ice-cold water.

 

The chill seemed to wash some sense back into Rey, and she gazed over her shoulder at the Huntsman who was also nude and waist deep within the creek some fifteen feet from her. He was lathering a bar across his chest and as distracting as it was since her heat was still at a low simmer, Rey also saw this as an opportunity to escape.

 

Dipping further into the creek, Rey let the cold water soothe her heated and sore body while biding her time. Ren gave her a cocky smirk just before he sunk beneath the water to wash the days of dried sweat from his long locks.

 

Rey was out of the creek before the Huntsman could surface, slinging his hair back and wiping a palm across his face. She sprinted across the bank, grabbing her dressing gown as she went and then rushed into the tree line.

 

“Omega!” Ren called as he waded through the creek and took off after her.

 

The brush scratched at her bare legs and a low branch caught across her chest. She hissed as trails of blood dripped down her breasts, but she couldn’t stop, even with her lungs burning, and her muscles strained. The Huntsman was just a few paces behind her, his height and longer strides working against her.

 

“Rey!” He called again as he watched the creamy skin of her nude body round a tree. “Omega! Stop!” This time his voice was booming and laced with Alpha command. He saw the effects of his words as her body stiffened, and it gave him just the advantage to lunge at her and tackle the Omega to the ground.

 

He made sure to cage her body in his strong arms and to not allow the brunt of his body to land on hers, but his chest was pressed to her back as she continued to struggle.

 

“Get off me!” Rey screamed and kicked her legs.

 

“Calm yourself,” Ren spoke into her ear.

 

Rey was fighting his influence, gripping her hands into the soil around her, trying to pull her body out from his hold, “Is there someone else out there?” She called into the quiet forest. “Please help me!”

 

“Shhh, Omega...” he cooed and licked at her gland. When she went limp in his arms, he smirked, “You were always such a headstrong girl. Always running away...”

 

“What?” Rey asked, feeling half drunk on his affections.

 

“There is no reason to flee from me, little Princess,” he may have smiled when he felt her body go stiff at the mention of his pet name for her. “You know that I will always come for you...I will always find you and bring you home.”

 

She quit clawing at the ground and turned her head to look over her shoulder, and her gaze met his. Those eyes...the warm brown eyes that held something between longing, protectiveness, possession, and...fear. The same eyes that she saw years ago from behind the visor of a helm. “Sir Solo?” She questioned just above a whisper.

 

“Hello, little Princess...”

 

Her breathing came in short gasps as Rey tried to process that the man above her, the man that claimed her in every way but one was none other than her brave Knight. When her racing mind slowed, Rey narrowed her eyes and started to struggle again, “You left me! You take me for a fool!”

 

“I didn’t want to, Rey,” he held on to her again and nuzzled into the back of her neck, dragging in a deep breath of her pheromones. “You still need me,” Ren nudged her knees apart. “Let me in.”

 

Ren licked at her mating gland, and Rey once again became pliable, opening her tights, raising her rear, presenting her core and whimpering, “Alpha...”

 

His cock slid within her with ease. She had taken him so many time already that this almost felt like coming home. Ren couldn’t care that he was grinding her into the soft earth with each thrust, or that her cheek was smudged with dirt, soil caking under her fingernails. She was moaning and panting out his given name, the one that she would call him only when they were alone and it was driving him mad.

 

“I would never leave you,” he vowed between her shoulder blades as his hips continued to snap into the soft globes of her rear.

 

He was hitting that spot deep inside of her that made Rey see stars and forget how to breathe. She moaned and tried to find purchase on anything to push back into him with vigor. “Ben...Alpha...stay...” and her insides clamped down on him to have a physical hold on him.

 

“I will give you everything you have ever dreamed of, Princess. I will be with you always, Rey...” Sweat dripped off his brow as he felt the first flutter of her orgasm and dipping his head down, Ren bit into the engorged gland at the back of her neck.

 

Rey cried out. Pleasure mixed with pain as Ren took in a gulping swallow of blood and pheromones. She reared up when his teeth pierced her skin, and now a thin red trail ran down the valley of her back and joined the slick that made lewd sounds between them. Ren licked at the wound that would heal and scar, a physical token of their bond, and as her life-source coated his cock, he was reminded how he had taken her virtue, how he would be the only man she’d ever know, how sweetly she would take his knot for the rest of their days.

 

He came at this thought, and they were locked together as he cradled her in his lap, praising her, petting at her breasts and abdomen, and kissing along her neck and over her glands.

 

“What did you do?” Rey asked with tears in her eyes and a hollow but full feeling in her chest.

 

“They can not part us now, little Princess,” he kissed below her ear. “I saved you...from your betrothed, from your parents, from the life you so hated.” Rubbing his hand between her hips, he loved the way she mewed under his touch, “I will show you the peaks of Hoth, the fertile soil of Naboo, you will know your people and be seen in Takodana. You are a treasure, but not one to be locked away from the world.”

 

Rey chirped her satisfaction with his words, with his vow to care for her and give her the life that she wished for when she was a child as her Knight watched over her and reassured her that one day she would have everything her heart desired.

 

And at this moment, she desired her mate. So as his knot deflated within her and streams of slick and spend drips out of her cunt and onto his thighs, Rey reached back and fisted the hair at the back of his head, “Take me to bed, my Alpha.” She kissed his lips, tasting copper and something sweet, “My Knight...” another kiss. “My mate,” she whimpered as his softened cock slid from within her. “My Ben,” Rey finally breathed out, turning her body so that her chest was pressed to his and she could kiss him properly.

* * *

**AN: You all have been so supportive and amazing with not only this story, but allowing me the time to collect my mind on my other stories as well. I appreciate all of the sweet comments here and on my other WIP. Leave me some love so I can get the last chapter pumped out and get back to TCC and Reckoning.**

**Oh! Reylo poll: (leave your answer in a comment)**

**How young is too young for Rey to have a (sexual) relationship with Ben/Kylo with the cannon age gap (9 years)?**

**Asking for a future WIP.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hey on Twitter: @EDangerTaylor


	7. Seven

**AN: So there will be a chapter Eight and most likely an Epilogue...because I can't help myself and have to give the HEA.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Seven**

 

After thoroughly kissing her Knight...her mate...her Ben, Rey gathered her dressing gown in one hand and then like so many time of her past, she reached out and wrapped her free hand around two of his large fingers.

 

When she was a small girl, her Knight was already so big, and she would compare him to a tree or the mountains to the north. When she took her first steps, it was told that she had one of her Knight’s gilded fingers in her chubby fist, and so it was each time he would return the sleepy Princess to her rooms or tote the pouting girl off to her studies. It was only when she tried to run away, that he would lift her into his arms and carry her home.

 

With the mating bond holding firm, Ren knew that she would never run from him again. So they made their way back to the creek, both desperately in need of a bath after their romp on the forest floor. Rey laughed as she scrubbed the dirt from her cheek and pulled leaves from her hair, but she squealed in surprised when Ben scooped her out of the water and bridal carried her back to the cabin, whispering something into her neck about being brought over the threshold.

 

Her heat was weening, but when she was placed on the pallet of furs, Rey opened her body to her Knight, whimpering for his touch and begging for his knot. He slowly fucked her through the sunset, only stopping when her stomach gave protest and demanded food.

 

Rey sat on his lap allowing him to feed her slices of apples and cheese and she stole a few sips of his ale before they once again retired to the bed for the night.

 

Morning light brought his firmness pressing into the backs of her thighs, and with some shifting and by reaching a lithe hand down between her legs, Rey was able to sink his cock within her heat while his steady breath still puffed into the crown of her head.

 

With a few rolls of her hips, Rey moved him within her, and it felt heavenly, and she groaned when she finally felt his large and calloused hand come around her hip and begin to pull her back into him as he pumped forward.

 

Twisting her upper body, she was able to see that his eyes were still closed but not in sleep, and Rey smiled, thinking that she could bring him so much pleasure. As if knowing that she was looking at him, Ren dipped his head forward, and Rey lifted her lips to meet him.

 

They rocked into each other in the early morning after her heat ended, just Alpha and Omega. The only sound in the cabin was their soft sighs and grunts as birds sang to a new day. He licked at her mating gland when her breaths came more frantic and soon they were both spilling into release.

 

He knotted her...not knowing if the end of this day would put him back in bed with his Omega or rotting in a cold cell in the depths of the castle. Ren wanted to put his heir inside of her, wanted to watch her grow with child and then like he had done for the beautiful woman in his arms...he would protect his brood with the fierceness that Knighthood had taught him.

 

When they were able to slip apart, he instructed Rey to wash up and get dressed.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked from her place by the basin.

 

“I’m taking you home...”

 

Rey stopped rubbing the course washcloth over her body, “What? No, Ben. You can’t. They will make me...”

 

He was upon her in a hair's breadth, “I am the one who can command you. You are mine, my mate. You carry my Prince,” he insisted as he covered her abdomen with his large hand. “No one will take you from me.”

 

Covering his hand with her own, Rey flushed. Could she be...she knew that most Omegas were bred during heats and the locking of a knot kept the Alpha’s spend within the womb longer for a pup to take. She didn’t think...but then her Alpha chirped and purred into her neck, and Rey felt a warm sensation overtake her. Her Alpha wanted her to be full with his child and with everything in her being she wanted to please her mate.

 

Ren kissed her sweetly before going back to gathering supplies for the journey.

 

When Rey finally exited the cabin that she felt more at home in than the expanse of the castle keep, her eyes lit up with joy. “Is that Chewie?”

 

Ben was finishing tightening the straps of the saddle on the most gigantic and shaggy looking brown horse Rey had ever seen. She remembered the beast from her childhood, her Knight refused one of the castle horses, saying that he grew up with Chewie and he was the bravest and must cunning horse in all the lands.

 

“The one and only.” Ben smiles. “You didn’t think that I would leave this guy behind did you?”

 

“Hey there, big guy,” Rey cooed to the horse as she rubbed her hand along his velvet snout and looked into his big brown eyes.

 

Ben remembered putting Rey up on the horse when she was perhaps six years old and trying to teach her to ride, but she always found side saddle ridiculous and showed him time and again that even in her dress she could straddle the horse. Pulling himself from the memory, Ben came around and laced his fingers together to give her a leg up, “You remember how to mount him?”

 

Rey only smiled and put her foot in Ben’s hands as she gripped the saddle and hoisted herself up onto the horse. He quickly mounted behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her middle. She was sitting sideways, but he figured that was from her years of lessons as a Lady after he left, but Rey only wanted to be able to turn and look at him, touch his face, kiss him...while Chewie started off into the forest.

 

They had been walking for a while when Rey lulled her head back against his chest, “Why did you leave me all those years ago?”

 

Ben sighed, expecting this conversation. “I didn’t want to, little one,” he cooed his old affection against her forehead. “I stayed outside of your camber door for as long as I could, even fought off some of the other Knights and King’s Guard, but finally they overtook me.”

 

Rey swallowed and looked up at him, “You wanted to help me... as you helped me now...”

 

He puffed out a breath, “You were so little then...so young. It would have killed you to take my cock, to take my knot, but I did want to help you. I wanted to give you my scent and tell you how to make the burning stop. I could have soothed your glands, held you, showed you how to make it better.”

 

“But they sent you away...”

 

“Yes,” Ben agreed. “They were scared of us, scared of this...” he placed his hand on her belly again.

 

“Why?” Rey asked. “I am expected to produce an heir. It is my duty as the future Queen of Endor.”

 

“That is your duty, but they wanted to control the other line that you would carry, and it couldn’t be mine.”

 

“But I loved you...ever since I could remember, I loved you,” Rey confessed.

 

Ben kissed her forehead again, then her nose, and then her lips before speaking again. “As I loved you, little Princess.” The only sound for a while was the shifted of the leather of the saddle under them, and then Ben spoke, “What did your tutors teach you about the Seven Kingdoms?”

 

Rey looked confused by his question but then answered shyly, “That they used to all be under their own rule until the great Obi-Wan Kenobi won the war to end all wars and joined the Kingdoms under one rule and brought peace to the land.”

 

“That is correct. Your grandfather brought peace to the Seven Kingdoms, but what do you think happened to the Royal Families from those other Kingdoms?”

 

“I’m not quite sure,” Rey pondered. “I guess they either bent the knee or surrounded their lands.”

 

“You are a clever girl,” he praised her.

 

“But what does this have to do with you and me?”

 

“Well, Old Ben Kenobi’s wife had a sister and that so happened to be Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker, Queen of Naboo.”

 

“Skywalker,” Rey mused. “Why do I know that name?”

 

“Because it is the house that brought together the Kingdoms of Naboo and Mustafar when Padmé wed Anakin Skywalker. It is also the house that brought Chandrila into the fold when their daughter Leia wed Lord Han Solo.”

 

“Solo, as in your family?”

 

“Yes,” Ben gripped her slightly closer to his body. “So you see, when Leia, Queen of Naboo, Mustafar, and Chandrila gave birth to a son, he became the most powerful babe and also had the most claim to the throne of Endor if the King and Queen could not produce an heir.”

 

“You mean me?” Rey asked.

 

Ben nodded. “When your mother became pregnant with you, and there was the concern that you, in fact, could be a girl, the royal advisor Sheev Palpatine thought of a way to remove the only other person who had a claim to rule.”

 

“Your Knighthood...” Rey wondered.

 

“I was six and ten when I vowed never to take a wife or sire children. The Skywalker blood would end with me if your family had any say in it.” Rey laid her hand on Ben’s arm reassuringly and allowed him to continue. “So when you presented, and I had such a violent reaction to your scent, it was only a matter of time before this happened,” he kissed at her bruised and scabbed gland.

 

“They are fools,” Rey said with conviction.

 

Ben chuckled deep in his throat, “Please tell me more, Princess.”

 

She thought for a moment, chewing on her lip, “Well, as I see it, wouldn’t our two houses be stronger if we were joined?” Rey turned to see the slight smirk on his face, and she smiled back at him, “I should have been betrothed to you as soon I was born.”

 

“But you were just a babe, and I was a young man...”

 

Rey took his hand from around her waist and moved it up to cup her breast, “I am a babe no more, wouldn’t you agree, Sir Solo?”

 

He smirked, “I was a Prince before I was a Knight, and since I have broken my vows I think you should start calling me Your Grace.”

 

“Well, Your Grace,” Rey teased. “When we are wed, our houses will bring together four of the Seven Kingdoms, and our rule will be so sound that no one dare challenge it.”

 

“So we are to be wed then...” he quirked up an eyebrow. “Are you proposing, Princess?”

 

Rey slapped him playfully on the chest, “You have ruined me for any other decent man, and no other Alpha will come within a hundred paces of me, so I am sorry to say that you are stuck with me.”

 

“How unfortunate,” he whispered into her neck as he slid his hands under the hem of her dress. At sixteen he would have balked at being promised to an infant, but now at thirty and three, he was quite satisfied to have a pretty young thing warm his bed and take his cock.

 

Chewie let out a huff when Rey moaned from Ben’s fingers playing with her cunt, and this made her laugh again, “I don’t think he approves of you taking liberties with me, Your Highness.”

 

“You are to be my wife, remember,” Ben captured her plush lips in a kiss and continued to stroke his fingers tips around her clit.

 

“And you, my husband,” Rey sighed into the kiss and felt the same coil within her belly, but he withdrew his hand from her dress and Rey whimpered before he pushed his fingered into her mouth and commanded her to lick them clean.

 

The castle walls came into view just as Ben kissed Rey to taste her slick on her lips and he protectively wrapped an arm around her middle again.

 

“Who goes there!” Called the guards that stood outside of the main gates that led from the keep into Starkiller.

 

“I have found the Princess and would like to return her to Their Majesties,” Ben called out.

 

“Please let us pass,” Rey said from atop the horse. “I have had a long and fearful journey and would like to see my parents.”

 

The guards recognized the Princess and scurried to open the gate while calling for the horns to be blown and hands to be gathered to receive Her Highness and the Huntsman.

 

Chewie continued his lumbering pace through the castle wall, and his hoof beats echoed off the cobblestones. Rey reached over and laced her fingers with Ben’s as he steadied his hold on her waist.

 

“Don’t be scared,” she whispered.

 

“I’m not,” Ben nuzzled his nose into her temple. “I just don’t want them to hurt you.”

 

Now Rey looked back at him, a light in her eyes that he had not seen in years, “You are brave and strong. You are my Alpha, my mate, and my Prince. You will protect me, as you always have...”

 

Ben let out something between a growl and a purr as they came to the central courtyard. With just a few seconds before the area would be bustling with activity, he laid one last lick to her mating gland and kissed her shoulder, “As I always have...”

* * *

**AN: Leave me some love so I can get this story knocked out. I have a renewed passion for TCC as I spent the last day reading it again and want to write on that one.**

 

 


	8. Eight

**AN: Holy shit! I'm back! I want to thank my Beta/Muse/Reylo Wife for continuing to support me and kick my ass. You all can also thank her for the chapter count going up by one since she demanded wedding night sex.**

**I hope this is the jumping off point for me to get back into working on my other WIP. I have read your comments and know your pain with being left hanging. But thank you all for being so kind and patient with me.**

**Love you all so much!**

* * *

 

 

**Eight**

 

The Queen was the first one down the worn stone steps, and she lifted her skirts just enough to be able to make a hurried shuffle across the courtyard. Beyond a large brown horse, the Queen could see a tall man with dark hair helping her daughter down out of the saddle. His hands lingered just a moment on the Princess’ waist before the young woman was pulled into her mother’s arms. 

 

“Rey,” the Queen cried. “My sweet, foolish girl!” She cupped her daughter’s face in her hands and took in the state of the green dress, torn and exposing the dingy dressing gown underneath. “What were you thinking, running off to Starkiller? If it weren’t for this kind...” she took a few extra seconds to take in the man’s dress, “Huntsman, who knows what would have happened to you!”

 

“I’m sorry, mother,” Rey answered, almost ashamed for making the Queen worry so.

 

Amelia Kenobi, the only daughter of the late King Obi Wan Kenobi, current Queen of Endor, and an Omega herself, kissed her daughter’s forehead before glancing around the quickly filling courtyard. “Maker, where are my manners!” She exclaimed. “Rey you must be so tired, and of course, you Huntsman will be compensated for safely delivering our Princess back to us. Please, won’t you come in and meet the King?”

 

Ben and Rey exchanged a knowing look at the corner of his mouth pulled up, “Of course, Your Majesty. It would be my honor.”

 

The Queen linked arms with her daughter, and they ascended the stairs up into the castle as those gathered to welcome the Princess home cheered. From his place only steps behind, Ben watched Rey lovely stroke along her scarred gland before covering it with her long hair and he couldn’t wait to get his lips around it again. 

 

Entering the audience chamber, the King sat in his throne as Hux leaned in close in what appeared to be heated whispers, but when the doors came open, the King stood, “Daughter! You gave us quite the fright!”

 

Now Hux sprung into action, taking long strides across the stone floor and straight up to Rey. “Oh, my darling bride! I was so scared that you had been taken from me.”

 

Before Rey could stop him, Hux had her gathered in his arms, pressing her into a tight embrace and then many things happened all at once. 

 

First, Ben growled deep in his chest at seeing another Alpha touching his mate. Then in an attempt to claim what he presumed was still his in the presence of another Alpha, Hux laved a lick across Rey’s gland much like the night before she ran. 

 

But what happened next, Rey could have predicted from just her meager interactions with her betrothed. As soon as Hux tasted another’s scent on her, he reared back as if he was hit, spitting on the floor in disgust. “You little whore!”

 

His hand came up with the intent to strike the back of his knuckles across her cheek, but a gasp came from the Queen, and a hiss came from Ben as he stepped forward, catching Hux’s wrist in mid-swing. 

 

“You will not touch her, ever,” Ben seethed through gritted teeth with murder in his eyes.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” The King asked as he walked towards the group in the middle of the throne room. 

 

Hux wrenched his arm free of the other Alpha’s grip and turned towards the King. “Your daughter is an Omega bitch who let this common trash taint her virtue!”

 

Ben tried to step forward again, ready to rip out the ginger-haired man’s throat, but Rey gripped onto his arm. “Ben, don’t...” she pleaded. 

 

At the mention of that name, the King finally gave his full attention to the Huntsman who his daughter was trying to sooth. His hair was longer, and a fading scar bisected his face, but those eyes were unmistakable. “Sir Solo?”

 

Hux scoffed as he worked at his tender wrist while grumbling under his breath, “Picking a Knight over a Lord...what a weak and pathetic Omega.”

 

Ben growled again but straightened his defensive posture, turning his gaze between Hux and the King as he spoke, “As his Lordship concluded, my vows to the Knighthood have been surely breached much like the Princess’ virtue.” There was a slight pull at the corner of his lips as he watched the ginger’s face heat with anger, but he retained his focus on the man that Ben almost wanted to thank for making Rey run directly into his arms. “And since we have not been properly introduced, you may address me as Your Highness or Your Grace.”

 

“Of all the impertinent things...” Hux started but was cut off by the King.

 

“Those titles no longer belong to you, Benjamin.”

 

“No!” Ben ground out. “I gave everything to you, and you tried to kill my past, but you can’t deny my blood.” He took in a deep breath, “The same blood now that runs in the veins of the future King.”

 

The Queen looked between her husband and the man who she trusted with her daughter’s life for more than a dozen years. Having never seen Sir Solo’s face through his helm, there was no way for her to recognize him in the courtyard. Running his words back through her mind, she couldn’t make sense of any of this, so she started to ask, “What do you mean...”

 

“I think it is clear what he means,” Armi sneered. “The Princess has allowed herself to be sired to a failed line!”

 

“Lord Hux,” the Queen snapped. “If that is the understanding than I think that your presence here at court is no longer needed nor wanted.”

 

The fiery-haired Alpha bristled at the Queen’s words, turning his gaze towards the King to challenge such an order, but His Majesty wouldn’t even meet his cold blue eyes. So Hux pulled at the bottom of his coat, rolled back his shoulders and lifted his chin in proud defiance, “I just wonder what the other Lords of the Kingdom will think about a pack of mongrels ascending the throne.”

 

With one last sneer, Hux spun on his heels and stomped out of the audience chamber, slamming the large oak doors behind him. 

 

Once the echo died down in the cavernous room, the King spoke, “Well, Solo. What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“No,” the Queen spoke before the young man could and narrowed her gaze towards her husband. “I was addressing you, Rodic. What is Benjamin on about?”

 

“Yes, father. Please enlighten us on how a Prince of three of the Seven Kingdoms comes to be exiled to Starkiller and thrown at the mercy of the Snokes.”

 

Three pairs of eyes gazed upon the monarch, and Rodic straightened his posture. “There was no other way...Palpatine assured me there was no other way...”

 

“What did you do?” Amelia asked in horror after seeing the panicked but ashamed look on her husband’s face.

 

Now the King started to pace before their little group, “Benjamin was always the most significant threat to the Kenobi succession and when our daughter was born, well...a daughter, I was advised to end the Skywalker line by making him take the oath.

 

“But when Rey presented and he...he...” the King pointed at Ben but kept his eyes on his wife, “he imprinted on her!”

 

“Imprinted...” both Rey and Ben whispered and looked upon each other as if their entire lives finally came into focus.

 

It was a term from generations ago. Ben only ever heard it in relation to his grandparents, and even then such a phenomenon was one of legend. An Alpha and an Omega so perfectly matched that it was as if the Maker herself made them from two halves of a whole. 

 

The Queen sucked in a breath and echoed the young couple’s astonishment, “Imprinted?” She looked between her daughter and the Knight that was always the little Princess’ shadow. Turning back to her husband, the man who her father chose for her, tears welled in her hazel eyes, “You separated our daughter from her true mate?”

 

“She was only thirteen! I was trying to protect her!”

 

“I would have never hurt her,” Ben announced but couldn’t remove his gaze from the Princess that he now knew was always made for him.

 

“I know,” Rey answered in kind, reaching up and running her lithe fingers along his cheek.

 

Amelia’s expression towards her husband became stern, “I believe the Princess and her mate are tired from their journey, and I would like to speak with the King before this conversation goes any further.” She turned to Ben, “Your Grace, would you please escort my daughter to her chambers so you both can wash up and get some rest.”

 

“He will do no such thing,” the King started to protest.

 

“Rodic, by the grace of my late father, so help me, if you don’t shut up this instant, I will bring the wrath of the Kenobi family down upon you!”

 

Ben couldn’t help the pull at the corner of his mouth but tried to hide the smirk that, when worn by his father, brought forth the same furry from his mother, with a respectful bow of his head. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” He then held out his hand, like he did so many time in the past when he would guide Rey away from the quarrels of her parents and spoke to the most precious thing in his life, “Come, Princess.”

 

Rey shivered, both feeling like the girl who was fearless in climbing the pecan tree because she knew her Knight would always be there to catch her and like the woman who set her Alpha’s eyes ablaze with want and would welcome him into her body for the rest of her days.

 

“Yes, Alpha...” she purred while wrapping her hand around two of his large fingers as he led her on a familiar route to the base of her tower stairs where he gathered her up in his strong arms. She giggled in delight as he took the stairs three at a time. 

 

* * *

 

“How dare you speak to me with such disrespect in front of him...in front of our daughter!” Rodic felt his Alpha temper rising. “I am the King...” he started to roar. 

 

“Because you married me!” Amelia yelled back. “My father would have killed legions for the pedigree of the Skywalker Solo line, but you and your _trusted advisor_ practically castrated him with Knighthood!”

 

“My line is just as...” he started to protest.

 

“You were third in line to be the Duke of Tatooine. If it weren’t for your uncle’s money and his lack of a male heir, my father would have never considered you for my mate. Perhaps if he weren’t so ill when I presented, I would have been given the opportunity to be as lucky as my daughter and find my true mate!”

 

The King looked as if he was stabbed in the gut, “Are you saying that you regret us?”

 

With a sigh the Queen walked up to her Alpha and laid a hand over his heart, “I don’t regret taking your as a mate because you have always protected me, you gave me our Rey of light, you have been benevolent to our people...”

 

“But...” he ducked his head to catch her gaze, the woman who he loved the second his teeth broke the skin at the back of her neck.

 

“But what you did to Benjamin...what you put our daughter through and how you almost allowed her to be married off to that horrid Lord Hux...”

 

“I thought I was doing what was best for our daughter. Palpatine said all of this was for the best,” he pleaded with his wife to understand. “You can’t honestly say that you would want Rey to be mated at thirteen by an Alpha sixteen years her senior.”

 

“Not when she presented, but by her second heat, she could have handled him. Instead, you put them both through so much pain and drove our daughter to run…” the Queen held her tears at bay, “away from her family.” 

 

She took in a steady breath, reassuring herself that she needed to know every detail, so she knew what they had to atone for, “What did you do to him?”

 

Rodic didn’t know if he should hang his head in shame or square his shoulders in false pride. The Alpha at his core was also at war, wanting to please his Omega but also not appreciate her belittling him and giving him orders. Nonetheless, the King wet his lips and spoke, “The second night of Rey’s first heat, I went to go check on her and Sir Sol...Ben was there, pacing in front of her door, trying to keep himself from clawing at the wood.

 

“When I came upon him, he became defensive, hissing and growling at me...”

 

“He was just protecting her,” Amelia interjected. “If you were any other Alpha there to hurt our daughter, I do not doubt that her Knight would have given his life to ensure her safety.”

 

“But it was more than that. I saw the look in his eyes. I caught his scent, mixing, and calling to our daughters. There is no way they would have known the significance of what was developing.

 

“Ben became crazed with pheromones, and he was headed into a rut just from his short time in the hall outside her chambers. If he had gotten to her, no matter how much he didn’t want to hurt her,” tears formed in the King’s eyes, “There is no way our little Rey would have survived his rut.”

 

Amelia pursed her lips and nodded, agreeing with her husband in this one facet, but then she remembered all the lies, “You told me you sent Ben back to his family. Last harvest you said that Han sent a letter sharing the happy news that his son was settled and mated.”

 

Now Rodic looked embarrassed, perhaps from being called on his misdeeds. “You and Leia were childhood friends, and I couldn’t well tell you that I stuck him in the dungeons for a week to wait out his rut and then when he was weak enough to manage, set him on his horse with a parchment abolishing all of his titles and sent him off to Starkiller.”

 

“You did wha...” but then she paused. Although the Queen was an Omega, she adjusted her posture and looked up at her Alpha, “As the reigning member of the Kenobi bloodline, I decree that Benjamin Skywalker Organa-Solo’s titles be returned to him. He will wed our daughter and take his rightful place as the next King of Endor and the Seven Kingdoms.”

 

“My Queen...my Omega...” the King tried to amend.

 

Amelia looked her husband in the eyes, watched the sunlight gleam off the crown that she placed there almost two decades ago and spoke between tight lips, “Long may he reign.”

 

Not bothering to curtesy to the man who was her superior in both designation and society, the Queen strode from the throne room and didn’t look back. 

* * *

**AN: I always enjoy your thoughts and comments, so keep em coming!**

 


	9. Epilogue

**AN: I am extremely happy but also very sad to bring this short story to a close. Thank you to everyone who came over from my other WIPs and have been so very patient with me. To anyone waiting for updates on TCC and Recoking, they are coming soon.**

**This chapter got a quick edit, so forgive any mistakes, they will get fixed, but I just wanted to get this up before I pass out for the night.**

**I want to thank my Reylo Wife/Beta for hanging in there with me and always being my writing cheerleader.**

**Love you all so much and thank you for all the support and for coming along on this ride with me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 

 

 **Epilogue**  

Much to Rey’s chagrin, her Alpha delivered her to her chambers, placed a heated but far too fleeting kiss to her lips, before lumbering down the hall to his old quarters. She tried to pout, whined, and sounded almost painful when she called out to him, “Alpha...please...”

To this, Ben only smiled over his shoulder, “Sleep well, little Princess. I will see you in the morning.”

As much as she wanted to claw and beg her mate to come back to her, Rey was thankful for the three handmaidens that awaited her with a tub already steaming with rose-scented water. Before long, her hair was brushed, braided, and crowning her head. A clean nightgown felt like heaven, and she sunk into her feather bed, falling asleep within seconds. 

The next morning Ben came to collect Rey just as he had for years, except this time instead of a polished suit of armor, he wore a smart summer coat and soft doeskin britches. They walked arm and arm down to break fast with the King and Queen and were slightly surprised by the pleased look on Amelia’s face.

“Don’t you two make a handsome pair,” the Queen remarked, happily as she continued to spread butter on a warm slice of bread. 

Ben was helping Rey into her chair when the bells of the temple just outside of the castle walls started to chime. “Finally!” Amelia clapped her hands together twice in excitement. 

“What’s this all about mother?” Rey asked, her heart just starting to flutter. 

“By sundown, even the far reached of the Seven Kingdoms will know of your engagement to his Highness Benjamin Skywalker-Solo.”

Rey jumped from her seat and ran to embrace her mother, “Thank you, thank you!” She pulled back to see tears in the Queen’s eyes, “Don’t cry, mama. Ben is a good man, a wonderful Alpha, and I love him.”

Amelia sniffed again, “I know sweetie. He is your true mate. He will always be precisely what you need him to be, and I am so happy for you both.” Now her daughter was crying, and the Queen reached up to wipe a tear before kissing Rey’s forehead. Noticing that Ben started to squirm at the end of the table, the older woman patted her daughter’s cheek, “Go to your mate. He has always been a comfort to you and that he shall remain.”

As if pulled by a string, Rey moved towards her Alpha, and he opened his arms for her. She sat in his lap like they were the only ones in the room and Rey fed them both grapes while Ben lovingly petted at her lower abdomen. 

That night, just like the one before, Rey tried to pull him within her chambers, yearning to feel his warm body against hers, to feel the weight and stretch of him on and inside of her. But he just kissed her lips, kissed her mating gland, and then whispered against the shell of her ear, “The next time I take you, it will be not only as your mate but also as your husband.”

Her insides were boiling, but she shivered as he placed one more kiss to her neck and then ventured down the hall to his chambers. 

So four days later, on Rey’s eighteenth name day, both she and Ben stood in the Temple of the Force, before King and Queen, court, and the Maker and allowed the high priest to bind their hands with the finest red silk ribbon. 

Ben’s family sat next to Rey’s, and it was the first time in over a decade that the two houses had come together. “We should have thought of this years ago,” Leia leaned over and whispered to her dear friend Amelia as she watched her son recite his vows. 

“That’s what we get for letting these Alpha’s run the show for too long,” the Queen replied, excited to watch her daughter grow into an amazing woman and one day serve the Kenobi name with grace and benevolence.

Before either Omega knew it, Ben was stooping down to kiss the only woman who ever held his heart, the one who brought him back from the darkness. His little Princess, his Omega, his wife. 

* * *

 

The reception was filled with food and wine and music. The entire court gathered in celebration not only of their Princess coming of age but also of her finding and wedding her true mate. There were already whispers of when the court will be welcoming a new little Prince or Princess into the fold. 

With the sun starting to set and the attendants sloppy with wine, Ben leaned over and kissed Rey’s neck, “I want to show you something.”

Rey hummed under his warm lips and then turned her head to look at him but became wholly lost in his dark eyes. All she could do was nod before taking his outstretched hand, their matching gold rings clicking together as palm slid against palm. 

He led her down a few halls until they entered the throne room, the evening sun poured through the large stained glass windows and painted the room like a kaleidoscope. “What are we doing here, Ben?” Rey asked as they approached the head of the hall.

“Do you remember when you were little and would tell me about all the things you planned to do, all the places you wanted to go...one day when that chair was yours,” He continued to guide her up to large gem and gold-encrusted throne. 

She blushed, thinking about all that Ben had witnessed in her life, and perhaps he knew her better than she knew herself, and while their past was skinned knees and tantrums in the tower halls, their future now looked very different. 

He would always protect her, bring her home, be her home. Ben would still carry her to bed, but now he would be joining her. His devotion never faltered, but now he was in love with her, would make love to her. 

So now that they stood before the throne, Rey looked up at him, “I always knew you would be by my side through all of it.”

All Ben could do was smirk and kiss just at the corner of her mouth before she spoke again, “Sit, Alpha.”

Rey watched her mate, her husband lower himself into the chair that held more significance than any other in the Kingdom, one she had only ever seen her father occupy, and her heart fluttered seeing her Knight take his rightful place. 

Settling into the throne, Ben sighed, somehow feeling the power within the grains of the old wood. “My grandfather never wanted to rule, perhaps he shouldn’t have, and my mother was left with broken Kingdoms...”

“But we will be different, my Prince,” Rey spoke as she pulled at the ribbon that held her bodice tight and her breast pushed together. As the laces fell away, she dipped in a slow curtsy before lowering herself to her knees before him.

“What a good and sweet wife you shall be,” Ben cooed down at his bride, cupping her jaw lovingly as she worked at the laces of his breeches.   
  
Within seconds her nimble fingers were pulling his thick cock out into the stilled air of the throne room. Her soft palm worked at the sensitive skin of his knot and up the vein at the base of his shaft. Then there was her tongue, and her lips and her teeth, and Ben only broke her upturned gaze when his eyes rolled back in his head from the feel of her hot little mouth. 

His hands were shoved down her bodice, smoothing calloused fingers against creamy skin and pebbled nipples. When his cock hit the back of her throat, his moan echoed in the large room, and he squeezed her breast just hard enough to make her whine around his tip. 

As she came away from him, all rosy lips, glassy eyes, and panting breaths, Rey was already hiking up her skirts and crawling over his lap.

Having abstained from the bodily comforts of her mate for over a week, there was no wonder she forgone her underclothes, just cream colored silk stockings tied at her thighs with pale blue ribbons. She was already dripping with slick, so ready to be claimed again by her Alpha. 

So she sank upon him with a breathy sigh, thinking that she would never tire of the tight stretch and utter feeling of fullness that came with bottoming out on his cock. With her knees digging into the red velvet cushion that adorns the throne, Rey started to shift in his lap with the help of strong hands wrapped around her waist and his lips upon her throat. 

Rey buried one hand into Ben’s hair as the other clawed at the engraved wood at the back of the throne. It wasn’t beyond her notice that the man that would one day rule the Seven Kingdoms was rendered a groaning and shivering mess under the clench of her cunt. 

He was getting close, and it was blissfully obvious that Ben missed her just as much over their week-long engagement. “Rey,” he grunted into her neck after spending the last few minutes laving his tongue across her mating glad. “So perfect,” came out as a hissed whisper as Ben felt his sack tighten. “All mine,” he growled as he started to come. 

Feeling warmth bloom within her core, Rey moaned but didn’t push down on his knot. Surely someone would come looking for them, and the last thing she wanted was to be found locked in her husband’s lap. 

His teeth at her gland shot pleasure through her body, and Rey felt her orgasm crest as she continued to fuck herself against his knot. It would never fit within her, as swollen and red as it was, but the almost painful stretch sent another wave through her core as she continued to rub her clit against the slightly textured skin. 

Ben wanted to take her hips, push her down upon him, see if he could pop his knot back within her, but he didn’t want to tear her for he planned to take her again and again later that night up in their bedchamber. 

With each shallow thrust and aftershock clench of her cut, their combined spend leaked out of Rey and would most likely stain the supple doeskin of his breeches, but he couldn’t care as he reached down to drag his fingers through the tacky fluids and paint them across her glands. 

She was his, and he was her first and only. She would carry his pups, make his claim to the throne undeniable, and perhaps, most profoundly, Rey, his Little Princess, would bring him more happiness than he had ever felt in his four and thirty years. 

  
The bells rang for hours that night, and as the light of a full moon cast silvery shadows across the highest room in the tallest tower, Ben worshiped at the alter of his Omega, just as he would for as long as he drew breath. 

* * *

 

It was late spring the next time the bells were rung across the Kingdoms to announce the birth of Princess Gwendolyn Padme Kenobi Solo, first of her name, and future Queen of Endor and the Seven Kingdoms. 

“She may be little,” Rey cooed down at the bundle in her arms as she lay sweating and spent in her birthing bed, “but she will be fierce.” Turning her face up to her mate who stayed at her side the entire time despite the chastising doctors who spoke only of rules of old. 

He leaned down to kiss the chapped lips of his wife and pet the crown of his kit’s head, “She gets that from you...along with your beauty.”

Rey whimpered into the kiss, thinking that even though she had just given birth, she couldn’t wait for her next heat after Gwendolyn was weened. “She has your lips,” Rey spoke against another kiss. 

“But thankfully not my ears,” he chuckled. 

Ben’s parents made the long journey from Chandrila to dote on their new daughter and granddaughter. Han offered an approving pat to his son’s shoulder while Leia only had eyes for the sweet babe with hazel eyes and raven curls. 

King Rodic took to a sweating sickness and joined the greater Force shortly after the winter solstice celebration. After a fortnight of mourning, Rey prepared for her coronation. Her gown was as white as the snow that dusted the trees in Starkiller and her skin shown like moonlight. 

Queen Mother Amelia stood at the head of the great hall at the Temple of the Force, holding the sleeping Princess in her arms. Rey’s cloak flowed out behind her, and she was presented to the court as a choir sang like angels announcing the arrival of their new savior. She was handed the holocron of truth, and the saber of justice and Rey took her Vows of the People before her Alpha placed a crown of gold and pearl upon her head. 

When Ben stood at her side as cries of ‘Long live the Queen’ echoed out, he was proudly adorned with a crest of his own making, the Roggwart of Mustafar, the Guarlara of Naboo, the Bulabird of Chandrila, and the Geejaw of Endor all came together to represent a new bloodline. With his grandfather’s obsidian crown upon his head, Ben hoped to finish what Anakin started, and bring the Seven Kingdoms into harmony...balance.

* * *

 

After the coronation Rey and Ben called a meeting of their counsel, laying out the plan for their Kingdom, before calling upon the court to bestow gifts, titles, lands, and stations to a select few. 

Lord Hux, sneered through his bow, with his slicked-back red hair and too tight morning coat. It brought Ben great pleasure to honor the other Alpha the title of Lord Protector of the Hoth providence, which included a quant estate on the ever-frozen Wampa Mountain. 

Chancellor Palpatine, who had withdrawn from the court after the King’s death, stating intense mourning over the loss of a true friend, was stripped of his privileges and lands, only left with a hovel in the far reaches of Tattooine, to bake in a desert so hot that it was rumored to feel like the land was bathed with two suns. 

That spring, Ben took his Queen to see the blooming fields of Naboo. They summered at the family estate of Varykino that was tucked within the fertile hills and abuts a lake that shone like a million kybers.

Ben often would set Rey upon Chewie’s back and ride her through the streets of Takodana. The people loved their Queen, and they trusted the pedigree of their King. Flowers were thrown at their feet and the town healer, a small and wrinkled woman, named Maz, gifted them with herbs for ferocity and fertility.

Leaning into her neck, Ben kissed at her scarred gland and whispered, “I think you would agree that my eroticism needs no enhancement...”

Rey bushed for all her people to see and gripped on to her husband’s leg with lust.   
  
Her next heat came that spring and Ben whisked her away from the prying ears and eyes of the castle keep and rode them out to his cabin in Starkiller that he still often used for hunting. Rey now felt comforted by the slight dampness that hung in the air, the smell of soot from the cobbled fireplace, and the rustic warmth of the pelt covered pallet where her Alpha laid her out and let his rut take his Omega through her heat. 

Litters between Alpha and Omegas were not uncommon, and with Ben’s mother being a twin, it wasn’t surprising that in late winter, Rey birthed two boys, both with button noses and chestnut hair. 

A dozen years later, and with their pack numbers up to five kits, Gwendolyn presented as Omega. Rey stayed with her daughter, instructed her on how to still the pain, but also gave the girl of five and ten privacy to ride out her first heat. 

Both Ben and Rey agreed to let their Princes and Princesses marry and mate for love, so much like Rey’s courting, Alphas from all over the Kingdoms were invited to the keep. A farmer from Naboo came to present his son, and Rey quickly recognized him as the young man who caught her fancy all those years ago. 

Princess Gwen married Finn Dameron two years later, shortly after her eighteenth name day. They took residence in Finn’s homeland of Naboo, and he was given the title of a Duke. Gwen, now happily settled and expecting her first pup, passed the right to the throne to her brother, finding that country life agreed with her and seeing that Finn would rather work the fields than deal with life at court. 

Anakin and his brother Jacen, who was born just a few moments later, both presented Alpha by their sixteenth year. Jacen imprinted first, on a pretty Omega from Chandrila and they were mated during her next heat. 

A year later, on a trip to the outskirts of the Jakku wastelands, Anakin met a girl with dark hair and honey eyes. She was worldly and accomplished in things like hunting and engineering, and he just knew his mother would love her especially because Diana had no idea how to embroider a cushion and would rather take apart a pianoforte than learn to play it. 

Their fourth pup, a daughter, named Leia Amelia after her grandmothers, both of which passed over to the Force shortly after the kit was born, also presented Alpha and took to one of the Queen’s handmaidens and they were given an estate near Gwen and Finn. 

Benjamin, third of his name, was their last born, and a gentle boy who could never be mistaken for anyone but his father’s son. His whiskey-colored eyes, ebony hair, pouty lips, and pronounced nose and ears, make him an image of the King. Little Ben presented Omega, and as the boy cried into his mother’s skirts, worried his designation would disappoint his father, Ben barged into the room sensing distress from his mate and his kit. 

In true Alpha fashion, Ben soothed his son, reassuring him that there was nothing stronger than an Omega and he could never be disappointed by something that was born of the love that the King held for his mate. 

Little Ben met his Alpha the next spring. A strong fair-haired woman who usually hid behind gleaming armor and a polished helm. Sivie was the first female to be appointed with Knighthood within the Kingdoms and served on the Queen’s guard for two years before imprinting on the young Prince. 

As an Alpha, the King aged well, but six and ten years Rey’s senior, he grew gray by the time Benjamin came of age. He watched his pack grow with each new season as the Princes and Princesses produced their own pups. His Queen loved her people and ruled them with benevolence. Her heats had stopped a few years past, but they still came together, and she still felt as good as the first time, her body always being precisely what he needs. 

So when she laid down next to him one evening, his breathing shallow but labored, and a sheen of sweat on his wrinkled brow, Rey rubbed her wrist along his neck, nuzzled her cheeks along his jaw, pressed lingering kisses to his lips until she no longer saw the rise and fall of his chest, until she felt the shuddering of the tether that was their bond. 

Her Alpha, her true mate, the other half of her soul was gone, and Rey allowed her children to bid their father farewell before she asked for the room to be cleared. 

His body was still so warm, and Rey tucked herself up against him, her ear pressed over his silent chest, and if she just closed her eyes...if she just remembered...imagined...she could almost hear his voice, full of gravel and adoration, calling her his Little Princess.

The next morning the court was woken by the screams of the Queen’s maid. 

Bells were rung that day, somber and slow. 

For there in the bed that a Knight carried a young Princess to, in a bed where a husband took his wife, and a King laid with his Queen; in the bed that brought forth five strong Prince and Princesses with a bloodline that was destined to bring balance to the Kingdom, lay an Alpha and his Omega in one final embrace, bond everlasting. 

 


End file.
